In the proposed study, obese subjects seeking weight reduction will be randomly assigned to dieting plus body image therapy or dieting alone. The purpose is to determine if the combined treatment is more effective in improving body image than traditional weight reduction alone. A secondary objective is to determine if the addition of body image therapy facilitates weight loss and decreases drop outs from the dieting program.